Toll-like receptors (TLRs) are expressed on a variety of immune cells, including macrophages and dendritic cells (DCs). TLRs recognise molecular motifs on pathogens called pathogen-associated molecular patterns (PAMPs) (1). To date, 13 TLRs have been identified in man, these include TLRs 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6, which are confined to the cell surface and TLRs 3, 7, 8 and 9 which are expressed in endosomes. Different TLRs recognise different pathogen-derived ligands, for example TLRs 2 (bacterial lipoproteins), 3 (double-stranded RNA/poly (I:C)), 4 (lipopolysaccharides), 5 (flagellin), 7 (single-stranded RNA) and 9 (CpG-containing DNA) (2). Ligation of TLRs on antigen-presenting cells, such as DCs, leads to production of proinflammatory cytokines, DC maturation and priming of the adaptive immune system (3). TLR7 and TLR9 are expressed by plasmacytoid dendritic cells (pDCs) and ligand recognition leads to the secretion of interferon-α (INF-α) (4). Preclinical studies investigating the effects of activation of TLRs, using bacterial or viral components, dosed as monotherapy and/or combined with anti-tumor agents, have shown tumour growth inhibition in a variety of murine tumour models (5).
Several small molecule TLR7 agonists have been described, including the imidazoquinoline, imiquimod, which has been used to treat a number of dermatological conditions e.g. genital warts, molluscum contagiosum and melanoma. In the case of melanoma, topically applied imiquimod (Aldara, Graceway Pharmaceuticals, Bristol, Tenn.) demonstrated therapeutic responses in cutaneous metastatic melanoma and lentigo maligna (6) and has been approved for the treatment of superficial basal cell carcinoma (BCC) (7). Preclinical and clinical studies indicate that imiquimod is likely to function through the induction of type 1 IFN and IFN-inducible genes, which in turn can have direct effects on tumour cell growth and/or harness components of the adaptive immune system (6, 7). 852A is another imidazoquinoline, which unlike imiquimod, is suitable for systemic administration. Currently 852A is in phase II clinical trials in a number of cancer indications, including melanoma (8).
Nevertheless, there remains a need for further TLR7 agonists which are more effective in the treatment of disease, for example cancer, by reason of their superior potency and/or advantageous physical properties (for example, higher permeability, and/or lower plasma protein binding) and/or favourable toxicity profiles and/or favourable metabolic profiles in comparison with other known TLR7 agonists, for example 852A.
As now demonstrated herein, the pyrimidine derivates of the present invention are capable of activating TLR7 in vitro. As a consequence of this activity, the pyrimidine derivatives of the present invention are expected to have value in the prevention or treatment of human disease, for example cancer, either as a monotherapy or in combination with other chemotherapeutic agents or radiotherapy regimens.